War of the Hydregs
The War of Hydregs was a conflict of the Centinids and the Mi-Go against the Hydregs. Its main cause was the constant Hydreg expansion, which led the Mi-Go to declare war against them. It ended after the Hydregs agreed to surrender in exchange for the cure to the Purple Mushroom infection in midst of the Mushroom Crisis. To sum it all up The conflict has lasted for over a century and has lead to the deaths of over forty million Centinids and seventy million Hydregs, along with the death of seven million Mi-Go. The Hydregs constantly sent their space ships to Fallen-82 and to Neo-Yuggoth in order to conquer the territory, but they seemed to fail almost every time. The Mi-Go appeared to rarely retaliate the Hydregs, only with the intent of defending themselves. Meanwhile, the Centinids were almost always sending their ships to the hundreds of Hydreg military planets and attempting to capture them. Some attempts of conciliation have been made, but all of them have failed. Even after Magna Weegeepede, the former rule of Magna's Galaxy, renounced, the war still happened, until the Hydregs surrended. Causes The main cause was the expansion of the Hydreg empire, but that happend because the Hydregs were already in war against themselves. Since they're really hot-headed beings, they are often waging war and this has lead to the partial destruction of their society. After wasting almost all their resources, they started expanding throughout the galaxy so they could find new energy sources, quality metal and land to farm. This lead them to attack the Mi-Go and caused the war to emerge. Although many believe this to be the reason, they're not going on war beacuse they worship Noicee, it's just a petty excuse. Main events There were many, MANY events which happened during the entire war, but some were more important than others. We can mention: The First Battle of Neo-Yuggoth This was the battle which created the war, actually. Several Hydreg headed towards Neo-Yuggoth, since they have heard about the precious spaghetti production there. The Mi-Go were caught by surprise and many of them died. The Hydregs captured Ghane'ol, the capital, and two other cities. The Mi-Go quickly called the Centinids, which arrived two days later. The Hydregs were driven off and a state of war was declared. Crisis of the Asteroids It was discovered once that the Hydregs had technology to drive a shower of asteroids towards Fallen-82. That would be catastrophic, so the Centinids have built a force field around their main cities and assigned some missile trucks to guard the remaining cities. When the asteroids arrived, 80% of them were destroyed either by the force field or by the missiles, but the remaining fell and killed more than a million Centinids and Mi-Go. Speedy Conquest The Centinids once sent over forty squads of spaceships to capture Hydreg planets. This resulted into the conquest of 54 Hydreg planets. The Hydregs didn't send attack ships until 20 years later. Renouncement Party After the renouncement of Magna Weegeepede, the Hydregs took advantage of the temporary lack of govermnent in Fallen-82 to send a attack there. Two cities were destroyed, however, the invasion was contained. Peace of the Infected In midst of the Mushroom Crisis, the Hydregs finally surrended in exchange for the cure of the Purple Mushroom. The Hydreg president signed with the Centinids and the Mi-Go an eternal peace treaty. Since then, never again an official Hydreg-Centinid or Hydreg-Mi-Go conflict happened again. Category:Wars Category:Events